


Warmth

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tailmon x Hikari]. Mundane! AU. Takara and Hikari spend the day walking around Odaiba, getting used to being a couple. Takara locks hands with Hikari and lets their lips meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pairing Diversity boot camp, prompt #42: the next step; for the AU Diversity, prompt #8: light and for the 28 Days of Love challenge, day #2: write about any pairing.

As the pair walked around Odaiba, Takara's lips twitched with the desire of letting them meet Hikari's.

 

They strolled along leisurely, holding hands as other couples passed them. Takara had never really paid any attention to Hikari's eyes, or her body for that matter, until she started coming over more after they became friends. She'd just never _noticed_ her in all the time that she knew Hikari.

 

Not like today, when the sun shone brightly, there was not a single cloud in the sky and Hikari's hair swayed in the breeze. Takara saw a rose as they passed a florist's stall and bought it, returning to Hikari's side to hand it to her.

 

Takara had a thing for girls; she'd never kept that a secret, paying close attention to the cute ones. But when she saw Hikari that day, it was over for the rest. Hikari was the one for her and she was Hikari's. Now and forever. Never again would she be swayed by another beautiful face.

 

Now she found herself sitting beside Hikari on a bench seat and holding the other girl's hand as if she was going to propose. With her other hand, she stroked the side of Hikari's face and watched as her eyes half closed under the touch. Takara then leaned forward and let her lips meet with Hikari's.

 

Hikari's eyes shot open in confusion, but she didn't resist the kiss. Instead, she embraced the feeling and leaned heavily on Takara as she returned the lip lock.

 

After a moment, Takara drew back for a breath. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that,” the lilac-haired girl murmured huskily.

 

Hikari's eyes glimmered with laughter, as if she was saying: _I think I do_.

 

The pair burst into laughter and rolled onto the seat to have another kiss as the birds chirped and the sun began to set.

 

Takara had to admit that this had been the best day of her life. Not much else could top it, as far as she was concerned.


End file.
